fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Visit from Terra
A Visit from Terra is the seventh episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the seventh episode of Season 1. In this episode, Vilanis runs off to Earth, and Fera is sent by Terra to capture him, and ends up teaming up with the squad. Reception has been (TBA). Plot While being transferred to a maximum-security prison on Terra after the events of Heroforce, Vilanis falls over in terrible pain. The two guards go to look at him, but he asks for medical help. While they run off to get some, Vilanis takes their controller for the cargo ship, and blasts off, cackling evilly and heading straight for Earth. The episode then shows Skett on his day to day life, kicking ass, training, eating, training some more, and going to sleep. This particular night though, he has a dream where everything is blank and white. Seeing no one, he demands angrily to know what's going on. Suddenly though, he sees Alena Carter, who appears from the nothingness and kisses him. Skett is calmed, and everything seems right until he wakes up. Skett shrugs it off as nothing more than a dream, but the next night, and the night after, he finds that the dream is a recurring one. Skett tells himself to keep it to himself and not make a big deal out of it, but is curious. He asks Logia how to be brave, thinking a psychologist would know. Logia uses this as an opportunity to make Skett open up though, causing Skett to walk away. Logia says he'll get him to open up one day. As Skett is walking away, the squad is called by Sinn for their next assignment. They all gather around, with Sinn showing them a video of an alien scientist in a giant floating mecha attacking New York City. Carter asks if she can study it when they capture it, while Zabrent says he reminds him of a friend from Boltzmann University. Sinn settles the group down and tells them that the scientist calls himself Vilanis(which Zabrent makes fun of), and that he is attempting world domination. After Zabrent snarks about how cliche that is, the squad sets off to track down Vilanis, heading across the world to popular areas to find him. The squad track down Vilanis in Tokyo, Japan, where they find him demanding people obey him. The team head out to quickly take him out, with Zabrent nearly frying the mecha with his electrokinesis. However, Vilanis reveals that the mecha was just a shield, and blasts out of it in a pod. Inside the pod, he blasts missiles across the city, injuring the squad. When things look like they're over, an energy spear is thrown at Vilanis, nearly destroying his pod. Vilanis flies off, swearing that he's not done yet. While groaning in pain, Zabrent says that Vilanis is the most cliche villain he's ever met. As the squad heads back to the headquarters, they are approached by the woman who threw the energy spear, a brave warrior named Fera. Fera compliments their bravery, and Sinn asks her to come with them and tell them about herself and Vilanis. Fera agrees, and they set off on the plane. Back at the headquarters, the squad heal up from their injuries while Fera introduces herself as Sergeant Fera of the Terran Army, an alien planet. Carter begins to ask her a thousand questions, but is quickly stopped by Sinn. Fera explains that Vilanis orginates from Terra, where he was imprisoned for crimes twice, and that he is a merciless scientist who is immensely skilled with technology. She tells them that she is under orders to capture him and bring him back, which the squad offer to help her with. That night, Fera says good night to the team and falls asleep in the guest room. Skett heads to his room to sleep, telling himself to get rid of these pesky dreams. As Skett falls into a dream, he sees a younger version of himself, miserable, himself now, also miserable, and as a grumpy old man. Skett runs away in the dream, and finds Carter, who kisses him. Suddenly, the versions of him are all happy. When Skett wakes up, he realizes he has to find a way to be brave and tell Carter. The next day, Sinn wakes everyone up, telling them that Vilanis has been spotted in Washington, D.C. They quickly fly there, and Fera prepares to take out Vilanis and capture him. They head out, and find Vilanis has upgraded his mecha into a giant, powerful one. Although Vilanis brags and boasts, Fera charges forward nonetheless. The squad, inspired, also charge into battle. Their attacks are useless against the mecha, which Vilanis points out as he laughs at them. While laughing though, it gives them an opportunity to attack the weak point of the mecha, the dome. Vilanis counter-attacks, but Fera is relentless, throwing a spear with excellent accuracy that breaks the dome and causes the mecha to crash into the ground. Fera thanks the squad for their help, with the squad telling her she has an ally on Earth. As she leaves for Terra with Vilanis knocked out, she tells them that they have an ally on Terra. The squad then heads back to the plane to set off for their next assignment. While Skett walks in, he thinks of Fera charging towards Vilanis no matter how scary he seemed, and realizes that to be brave he just has to try. Skett, nervous as all hell, walks into Carter's room to tell her as the episode ends. In the Stinger, Vilanis and Fera are headed back on a ship. Vilanis asks for a drink of water, but Fera knocks him out by hitting him in the head with the base of her spear. Quotes Reception The episode recieved positive reception, with extra attention devoted to the Skarter shipping. Trivia *Vilanis' guards are of the Medici and Ignitis species. *Vilanis' second mecha resembles Sakeena's mecha from her fan-fics.